nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zhoosh
I will finish this page tomorrow, I have to attend a family meeting. 13:04, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :Okay. Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:09, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Family visit cancelled! 13:38, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay lol Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:55, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Sickening This is sickening... Okay, these people excist, and have all rights normal Lovians have. Yet these perversions should not be presented as "normal" in our schools. Surely this would be a very bad example to our youth. Fakking Held 17:09, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :So I assume you believe that we should not consider people of non-Caucasian races normal in schools as well? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:18, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::All children should be educated. Whether or not they should all go to the same schools is another question, but since Lovia is a very small nation as it is I doubt racial segregation would work. After all, the majority of people are already Caucasian. I doubt we could even find enough non-white kids to start a black school to begin with. Also, I said we should not teach our children "it's okay to be gay & have unprotected anal sex & get aids"... which we would promote by allowing this sickening behaviour. It is not normal and has never been considered normal. Now believe me; that was for a very good reason. Simply because it isn't. Fakking Held 17:26, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't see what's wrong with being homosexual, the only universal difference is sexuality. Why shouldn't we be teaching our kids to accept gay people? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:29, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Somone ban Held, he's probaly a drabo sockie, otherwise he's just plan racist. Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:31, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Accept them is one thing. I am not saying we should teach them to yell at them or kick them to the curb, am I? But to teach them it is healthy and normal and a good thing? No. Because it is not healthy, not normal and NOT a good thing. And I'm not saying I dislike them all. For example I'd rather see the Sir Ian Mckellan type then the Chris Colfer type. Not the drama-queen, effeminate, weakling, but rather the reasonable, manly, confident type. And not: overconfident, constantly "expressing their sexuality" by publically "expressing their love for one another" and pushing their gayness in your face, flaunting it. I hate that, it should not be promoted. I'd say: be who you are, but sometimes just keep it down a notch. If my neigbor is gay, I'm fine with it. But how hard is it to keep it to himself? To keep their perversion within the bedroom? Fakking Held 17:37, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Cut it, Fakking Guy. You're bordering to insulting behavior here. 17:40, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::If anyone of you is a queer themselves I am deeply sorry; I do not intend to insult you guys. Or do I? No, no, I'm quite sure I do not. Still: you are the ones taking things personal, not I. I can't recall ever personally insulting any of you guys. Fakking Held 17:43, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :::I live to triumph your attitude, Fakking. Wanna test my patience? 17:47, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Bring it on, bitch! Fakking Held 17:48, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::No but i know homosexuals so it is sorta personal. Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:51, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :::As I see it asocial behavior is an insult to society as a whole. Fakking, you just insulted the entire civilized world. Now with 'bring it on', did you mean I should take measures against you? 17:58, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :::With the civilised world, what do you mean? Which people are civilised, and which aren't? Which nations are, and which are not? Fakking Held 18:00, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::Nazi-germany isn't, if that is what you're asking for. I might doubt on fascist Italy. 18:04, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, Nazi Germany failed, that's obvious. And Hitler harmed nationalism more then he helped it. But to view him and his views as the ultimate evil is very much outdated. Genocide, eugenics, ethnic tension... he was not the first and not the last. Yet the Zionist Controlled Media still portrays him as Satan re-incarnated... Despite the knowledge other dictators killed more people. Fakking Held 18:07, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::But never for such perverse reasons. Nazism is the sick idea that one man is all, and the rest is worms at best - dead at worst. 18:10, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :Can we get back to productive work, or delete this degrating convo. Marcus/Michael Villanova 18:15, May 7, 2011 (UTC) : Straight, Gay, Bi, all sexuality needs to be a private thing between two people, its not need to be know to the hole world. I'm okay with gay people, but I'm not going to become friends with a male who screams, laughs, talks like a girl, its just too much for me. I know not all gay people sound like this, but all I see is this stereotype in my city/school. Give them unions by the state, but I don't want to see a straight/lesbian/gay couple making out with each other on a column on the Capital. Nathaniel Scribner 20:41, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :I don't care what people make out of love, it is a matter of emotion. Someone can tell you how you should feel but the only thing that matters is how you do feel. Also yuri how comes a leftloving progressive as you is against transsexual operations? You said so here http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Communist_Party_of_Lovia_(neo-marxist)#Gay_Commies Aged youngman 20:47, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah it's weird. But I'm a rare few people who care more about social issues instead of economic issues. More like a libertarian in a way, as a crazy texan Ron Paul once said "I don't need the government telling me what to do or who to do." Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:16, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :::@Marcus: perhaps in the US that is weird, but in Europe most people believe economic and social issues are closely related. A better economy can support larger societal programs. @Youngman: I tried to explain it on the CPL.nm talk page. Maybe I should make an extra page on the controversy? 09:03, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Transsexual issue I explained our difference on the transsexual issue in a page on the Zhoosh gender controversy. I argued my side a lot but clearly stated Marcus' stance is the one accepted by Zhoosh. If any of you should be really interested: I tried to incorporate a mathematical description of my arguments too and made it into the first real theory coming from Lovian soil. Only basic understanding of algebra is needed. 09:55, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :Then I fail Marcus/Michael Villanova 12:06, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I kept it simple really. Though most users will get bored by the idea of maths alone. 12:15, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :::...*sleeping snoring* Marcus/Michael Villanova 12:16, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::I always thought of maths as fun, you can do amazing things if you master it. The latter was often a problem though. I envy people who actually handle the math-magic. 12:27, May 8, 2011 (UTC)